Valkyrie dimension
Song Information Artist: Spriggan BPM: 47-744 Composition/Arrangement: Spriggan First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution II Length: 1:56 Lyrics Unknown. Remixes/Song Connections *Valkyrie dimension is the Replicant D-action Encore Extra Stage. The other Replicant D-action songs include: **Sakura Sunrise by Ryu☆. **Shiny World by CAPACITY GATE. **Pierce The Sky by JAKAZiD feat. K.N. **New Decade by Sota F. **POSSESSION by TAG underground. **Anti-Matter by Orbit1 & Milo. *''JOMANDA'' from jubeat copious APPEND shares similarities with Valkyrie dimension, as they are both composed by DJ YOSHITAKA. *In the middle of the song, the beat changes to that of CONTRACT, another DJ YOSHITAKA song. *PARANOiA Revolution, a boss song in DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX, shares similar endings with Valkyrie dimension, albeit shorter. Trivia *In Norse mythology, a valkyrie is a female soldier part of a group of other soldiers who decide which soldiers die in battle and which stay alive. *Valkyrie dimension is the 'final boss' song of DanceDanceRevolution X2. It is also the first song to have a special intro movie before the player plays it as an Encore Extra Stage. *Valkyrie dimension is accessed as an Encore Extra Stage when the player has collected all 6 medals on Replicant D-action. Alternatively, it can be accessed as the final song in the VS REPLICANT course. As of February 23, 2011, it is fully unlocked. **The boss of Valkyrie dimension is Dark Rinon, the boss of all Rinon clones. ***All six colored Rinon clones, including Dark Rinon herself, can be seen in the background video. **On DDR II, it returns as part of Replicant D-action. However, this time, it is not an Encore Extra Stage song but an unlockable boss song instead. **On DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX and later, it is available by default. *Spriggan's identity was revealed by DJ YOSHITAKA during the finals of KONAMI Arcade Championship 2011. *The ending portion for PARANOiA Revolution's Expert stepchart uses the last half of Valkyrie dimension's ending stream (first half for Doubles). *Valkyrie dimension was used as a Final Round song exclusive to the finalists of the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 event. The real Final Round songs for KAC 2012 are: **PARANOIA survivor MAX **Pluto Relinquish **Tohoku EVOLVED **TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION *Valkyrie Dimension is the first EXPERT chart to be an 18 footer, other than the beta chart for POSSESSION. **It is also the first DDR song to have a Challenge chart that is rated a 19. *Valkyrie dimension has a different album art in DDR II. Official Song Comment Untranslated. Gallery Valkyrie dimension.png|Jacket in DanceDanceRevolution X2. Valkyrie dimension (DDR II).png|Jacket in DanceDanceRevolution II. Dark Rinon.png|Dark Rinon in the intro movie when Valkyrie dimension is played as an Encore Extra Stage. RDa Pink Stage.png|The pink dance stage used exclusively for Valkyrie dimension. Also shown is Dark Rinon (left) as a boss character vs Rage (right). Background Video a22dyvyOwyo Encore Extra Stage Intro Video v66O1pUteHY Difficulty & Notecounts DanceDanceRevolution difficulty rated from 1 to 20. ※ Unlockable on Marathon Mode (DDR X2 only) Category:Songs Category:DDR X2 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Replicant D-action Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:DJ Yoshitaka Songs Category:KAC 2012 Category:DDR II Songs